This invention pertains to an article for use as a belt loop stay, as in a knapsack, in a gun belt, or an any of a wide range of other products employing belts made of webbing, leather, or other material. A belt loop stay is used to secure a free end of a belt releasably to other portions of the belt.
Conventionally, a belt loop stay is a limp article made of webbing or other material used for belts. Although such an article may be generally satisfactory, it cannot be easily adjusted to accommodate belts of different thicknesses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,431 discloses one way to adjust such an article.
Some alternatives have been proposed. As an example of such alternatives, U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,925 discloses a belt loop stay having a flat spring, which biases a free end of a belt against other portions of the belt. A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,389. These arrangements are too complicated and too expensive from a manufacturing standpoint. An adjustable harness loop, which pierces a harness strap at opposite ends of the loop, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 546,455. Such a harness loop has limited utility.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for an improved article for use as a belt loop stay.